


You're Not the Boss of Me

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Star Wars References, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy gets called to wrangle a scientist who turns out to be her Soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not the Boss of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerfectXPiscies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectXPiscies/gifts), [chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos/gifts).



> This fic is for PerfectXPiscies, who provided this Ironshock idea! (And also chaos, because birthdaytimes!)
> 
> Soulmark AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

It wasn’t every day that Pepper Potts called the lab. And when she did, it was usually to talk to Bruce, or on the rare occasion, to invite Jane to dinner.

That’s why Darcy was baffled when they told her the phone was for her, and who was waiting on the other end. 

“We need you;” said the desperate CEO. “Only you can do what needs doing.”

“But… I’ve never actually even  _ met _ him,” Darcy objected.

“I hear wonderful things about your work with Doctor Foster and Doctor Banner. Please, Miss Lewis. You could be our only hope.”

Well, incorrect Star Wars quotes were exactly the right way to Darcy’s heart, so she said she’d give it her best shot, hung up the phone, made sure Jane knew where she was going, and got on the elevator.

She wasn’t quite prepared for the scene she walked into upstairs.

“Put the bow  _ down _ ,” Captain America ordered.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes. “He says it won’t hurt him,” he protested.

“Tony, when was the last time you slept?” Captain America shouted.

“Sleep is overrated!” came the voice of an overtired billionaire. “Come on, Barton! Just shoot me!”

“ _ Don’t _ shoot him!” Captain America insisted.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes and lowered his weapon. “I’m probably really going to regret this the next time he’s driving me crazy,” he muttered.

Darcy approached warily and was finally noticed by one of the superheroes. “Miss, you probably shouldn’t be up here,” Captain America warned her. “Mr. Stark is kind of… volatile right now.”

“Uh… the scientist wrangler has arrived?” Darcy volunteered.

“ _ You _ ’re the scientist wrangler?”

Awkward. 

“Darcy Lewis. I work for Jane Foster. If you could just… direct me to the scientist…?”

Hawkeye pointed.

Stark was on the other side of the room, mid-rant, clad in a pair of boxer shorts and the chestpiece of what Darcy assumed was a new and improved super-suit. Something about making sure it could track his heart rate accurately but that it wasn’t finished enough for flying or he’d already have tossed himself off a balcony.

Darcy wasn’t sure how Stark operated, so she proceeded as normal. First order of business: remove the source of caffeine. She spotted a coffee cup nearby and put on some stealth moves to get it out of his radius. 

It was empty. 

Not good.

Second order of business: cut the power. She put the cup down and opened her mouth to address the AI in the ceiling above, but her stealth moves failed her.

She was spotted.

Also not good.

“Oh, hey; that’s even better!” Stark yelled at his fellow Avengers. “Whose idea was this?”

Darcy turned to face him and cocked an eyebrow.

He waved a hand and said, “Spin around for me, won’t you? That oughta be enough to get my heart rate up.”

Darcy’s certainly soared.

She had always intended to be offended when she met her Soulmate (and not quite so flattered), but she was here on a mission, so she put her hands on her hips and told him, “You’re not the boss of me.”

A hellish beeping came from a nearby computer, and Stark just stared at her for a few moments. “Well, that works,” he finally said, and Darcy could hear Captain America breathe a sigh of relief as Stark tapped a few buttons and the chestpiece separated, to be whisked away by some nearby robots.

“Tony, you should think about getting to bed,” Captain America advised.

“That might be the for the best,” Stark replied, his eyes on Darcy. Then he looked around the lab, which wasn’t not exactly presentable. He gestured at the scattered parts and general mess and requested, “You two wouldn’t mind picking up a little, as long as you’re here?”

“I knew I should’ve shot him when I had the chance,” Hawkeye grumbled.

“I should introduce you to my bed; I think you two would get along great!” Tony told her, sidling up beside her and slipping an arm around her waist.

“To _ ny _ !” Captain America moaned in a tone of voice that made Darcy think he had a chart somewhere that he was going to have to flip back over to zero: ‘X days without a sexual harassment lawsuit!’

“What?”

“I’m so sorry, Miss Lewis,” Captain America said. “He gets like this somet— Actually, he’s always like this.”

“Good job distracting him, though,” Hawkeye added with a nod.

“I’m sure I’ll get used to it,” Darcy told them. “We’re Soulmates.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/144806677488/youre-not-the-boss-of-me)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
